Kestrelflight
|pastaffie = None |namest = Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Kestrelpaw Kestrelflight |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Barkface |apps = None |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Barkface |succeededby1=None |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Kestrelflight is a soft-furred, mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers.Revealed in an interview with Vicky Holmes History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Kestrelpaw is shown as a WindClan medicine cat apprentice. He is first mentioned by Littlecloud of ShadowClan when he asks Kestrelpaw's mentor, Barkface, where Kestrelpaw is. The WindClan medicine cat replies that he's come down with whitecough, but he'll recover because he is young and strong. :After the young apprentice recovers, he is sent to ThunderClan, along with Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool and her apprentice, Jaypaw, for herbs to heal greencough, which has swept through WindClan's camp. Although ThunderClan has none to spare, Squirrelflight suggests going and asking Mothwing of RiverClan for some. Leafpool goes with the two WindClan cats to RiverClan's territory, and they obtain the herbs from Mothwing, who has plenty to spare. Dark River :He, along with Willowpaw and Jaypaw, travel to the Moonpool along with their mentors. Although Jaypaw tries to slow down so the other apprentices can keep up, Kestrelpaw stays behind, talking with Willowpaw the entire time. :He seems to be in awe at the amount of meltwater at the Moonpool, saying it could hold every star in the sky. Outcast :At the half moon Gathering, he walks with Jaypaw, asking him what it's like to be blind. Despite being a little annoyed, Jaypaw answers the question, and tells the WindClan cat that everything is dark. Although this doesn't affect his other senses, like hearing and scenting, Jaypaw briefly says that he manages to find his way around okay. When Kestrelpaw sympathizes with the young cat, Jaypaw gets angry with him. Eclipse :Barkface does not bring Kestrelpaw with him to the next half moon meeting, stating to the other medicine cats that he had trodden on a thorn and had to stay in camp, though Jaypaw suspects that he stayed behind to keep from being asked any difficult questions about the prey-stealing from Leafpool. Long Shadows :Jaypaw enters his dream with the intent of finding out where the supply of was catmint on WindClan territory. Kestrelpaw treats Jaypaw with kindness, not suspecting Jaypaw's true intention. He brags that WindClan's territory holds many herbs, even though it looks barren. He goes on to tell Jaypaw that they have plenty of catmint, even showing him where it was. A rabbit then appears, and Kestrelpaw chases after it, allowing Jaypaw a chance to get away from him. :At the next half moon meeting, he watches Jaypaw receive his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. It is noted by Jayfeather that he looks just like Owl Feather. Sunrise :He is at the next Moonpool meeting with his mentor, Barkface. They wait for Jayfeather to catch up to them, not mentioning anything about Sol, a cat who the Clans believed traitorous and that ThunderClan was keeping prisoner. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Kestrelflight is seen briefly at a Gathering, looking nervous after Onestar had announced the death of Barkface, making Kestrelflight the sole medicine cat of WindClan. Fading Echoes :Kestrelflight is at the Moonpool at the half-moon Gathering. He and Flametail tease Littlecloud about him getting old. Night Whispers :Kestrelflight is with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool. He is walking with Barkface, the former WindClan medicine cat. When Daisytail tells him that there will be a time where they must stand and fight, he reminds her that medicine cats follow a different code than warriors. Then, when Barkface says that he should trust his ancestors instead of the other Clans, he looks ruffled, and says that Tallstar had never seen weakness in allying with other Clans. This reminds Kestrelflight of Tallstar's close friendship with Firestar. Sign of the Moon :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering crouched under a thorn bush, eyes narrowed as if he was giving the whole Gathering a suspicious glare and is keeping strictly to his own Clan as all the medicine cats are at that Gathering. That worries Dovewing because medicine cats don't usually have boundaries that warriors have. :Kestrelflight is later heard by Dovewing. He is trying to save Antpelt's life but although he tries, Antpelt dies of his injuries from the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering, sitting apart with the other medicine cats but not talking to or acknowledging the others, save for Mothwing who attempts to talk but is quickly put down. :At a later Gathering, Kestrelflight is, again, sitting with the other medicine cats but not speaking. When Jayfeather is accused of murdering Flametail, Kestrelflight and the others agree that Jayfeather should be suspended from being ThunderClan's medicine cat until he is proven innocent. Jayfeather retorts by revealing that he is aware that the other medicine cats have been visited by their ancestors and told that their Clans need to stand alone against the coming darkness, refusing to give up his position as a medicine cat. The Last Hope :Kestrelflight is found by Jayfeather and Flametail when the latter decides to finally tell the other medicine cats that Jayfeather was not the one to kill him. As he starts to fade away and wake up in WindClan's camp, Kestrelflight promises to meet the rest of the medicine cats at the Moonpool. :He expresses disbelief when Jayfeather warns him about the Dark Forest cats, saying they could fight off a few mangy dead cats. He is even more shocked when Jayfeather tells him that they've been training Clanmates and they could strike anyday, believing that his Clanmates would never turn against their own Clan. :He is also seen when the four Clan leaders and their medicine cats meet on the island to reveal the prophecy. Kestrelflight tells Onestar that the medicine cats have seen their enemy, but the leaders and other Clan members have not. In A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :As Jayfeather, Leafpool, Mothwing, and Willowshine walk to the Moonpool, Jayfeather urges them to walk faster as Littlecloud and Kestrelflight are ahead of them, since he can scent their trail. They soon reach the hollow of the Moonpool and Littlecloud greets the medicine cats, saying that he and Kestrelflight had thought that they would never come. Jayfeather descends down the spiral path that leads into the pool and joins Littlecloud and Kestrelflight beside the pool, waiting for the other medicine cats to pad down the path. :When the medicine cats are all by the Moonpool, they wake to find themselves togehter in a stretch of lush grass, bordered by leaf-laden trees. Kestrelflight asks what is happening, eyes wide and scared, but Littlecloud simply shakes his head in bewilderment. Suddenly, a group of cats approach from beyond the trees, and as Leafpool races across the grass to greet Firestar, Kestrelflight bounds after her to meet Barkface, who had been his mentor, and they immediately fall into deep conversation. However, when Jayfeather asks what is going on, Leopardstar drily tells Firestar, who had been preparing to speak, that he can speak for all of them, Kestrelflight shifts his paws uneasily, as if wanting to speak but uncomfortable with the shared vision. Jayfeather gives him a prod, telling him to spit it out, and the WindClan tom diffidently suggests that each of the medicine cats speaks with their own Clanmates, as there may be things to discuss that are private to their Clans. However, Barkface gently disagrees, touching his nose to Kestrelflight's shoulder, and he explains that they have a prophecy that concerns all of the Clans. :During the Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that the medicine cats have something to say to all of the Clans, each of the healing cats gather in front of the Great Oak, and Sparkpaw assumes that the cat with splotchy gray fur must be Kestrelflight from WindClan. The medicine cats confer together rapidly before Kestrelflight leaps up onto one of the oak roots beside the deputies, and begins that they all shared a vision, and received a prophecy that is vital to all their Clans. Mews of shock and confusion rise from the cats around as he finished speaking, and various cats call out comments of skepticism. However, Jayfeather snaps for them to be quiet, and when the noise dies down enough for Kestrelflight to make himself heard again, he reports that Firestar spoke to them first, though Needlepaw mutters that it would be Firestar, as he has his tail in every cat's business. The medicine goes on that he had said to 'embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky.' Harespring, WindClan's deputy, asks what he means by that, but Kestrelflight replies that they don't know, and Harespring sniffs, sarcastically saying that that is great. :As Alderpaw had listened to Kestrelflight, he can't help but think that it is all familiar, and can almost picture a large cat with a flame-colored pelt. However, when Kestrelflight falls silent, agitated voices rise all around them. :Later, when Alderpaw makes the journey to the Moonpool for the half-moon Gathering, he manages to pick out and recognizes each of the other cats, and it is noted that Kestrelflight, the mottled gray tom from WindClan, is in the lead, followed by Mothwing and Willowshine. Leafpool introudces Alderpaw as their new surprsie and the medicine cats let out a murmur of surprise. Kestrelflight is particularly shocked, and he says that the last thing he would have thought that ThunderClan needed was another medicine cat, but Leafpool replies that they don't question the will of StarClan. Thunder and Shadow :ShadowClan is in need of a herb called lungwort that is the only cure for yellowcough and only found on the moors in WindClan territory. Rowanstar desperately asks Onestar for the herb, saying his Clan will die without it. Onestar refuses and says no ShadowClan cats will ever step on WindClan territory ever again since ShadowClan are pretty much rogues as Darktail's Group of rogues live on the edge of ShadowClan territory. Mothwing offers to get it off WindClan territory since she is not a ShadowClan cat for the sick Clan but Onestar would only allow her if it wasn't for ShadowClan. Alderpaw asks Kestrelflight if he would be able to get it and that he would surely not let cats die. Kestrelflight refuses, being loyal to his Clan leader's opinion. :Later, Twigpaw tries to visit Violetpaw but is held hostage in ShadowClan camp when Rowanstar finds out. They plan to use Twigpaw to get ThunderClan to retrieve the herb since they are 'friends' with WindClan. : Shattered Sky :During a Gathering, Kestrelflight joins Alderheart, Jayfeather, Mothwing and Willowshine below the Great Oak. Alderheart flashes him an awkward glance and the other medicine cats ignore him, since WindClan fled when the Clans were about to win the battle against the Kin, causing them to lose. Embarrassed, Kestrelflight sits down a tail-length away without saying anything. :Arriving at the Moonpool, Alderheart is surprised to see Kestrelflight and Puddleshine are not there waiting for them. Leafpool wants to give them a chance to come but Jayfeather doesn’t believe they will. In the end, the cats don’t turn up. :During the next half-moon, Alderheart wishes Kestrelflight is coming but knows there is no point in getting him from WindClan. :When Onestar reveals he has one life left and fears going to the Dark Forest, Kestrelflight winces and tightly closes his eyes. He agrees with Rowanstar that saving his Clan from his kin won’t send him to the Dark Forest. He explains only cats who have given themselves up to evil go to the Dark Forest, Onestar isn’t one of those. Kestrelflight explains to the leader that he could have told him this a while ago if he trusted him enough to be honest with him. :After Onestar’s death, Kestrelflight speaks the words that would guide Onestar to StarClan. He explains that the leader had a noble death and made up for his mistakes when he rid the Clans of Darktail. Darkest Night : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Mothwing instructs her apprentice, Willowshine, on what to say to the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, she tells her to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough has cleared up, with the help of a poultice of bright-eye and lovage. Dovewing's Silence :Kestrelflight accompanies Onestar to the meeting to discuss the fate of the cats who trained with the Dark Forest. Joining the medicine cat and his leader is Breezepelt, looking as if he did nothing wrong. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly said to look just like Owl Feather. *He was mistakenly called Kestrelwing. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Falkenflugfi:Kestrelflightru:Пустельга (племя Ветра)nl:Valkpootpl:Postułkowy Lot Category:WindClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters